


Blíženci

by venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk





	Blíženci

„ Jsme tak rozdílní,“ vzdechl John mezi dvěma polibky, po tom, co ho Sherlock povalil do své postele.  
 Téméř vzdal všechy pokusy o obranu, protože už nemohl.  
Ne po měsících, po létech sebeovládání, důvodů proč _ne,_ kousání do rtu a studených sprch.  
  
Sherlock neřekl nic a našel si cestičku k Johnově krční tepně, hladově pil teplo, které se z ní šířilo. Našel spodní lem jeho pleteného svetru, svlékl mu jej a sáhl po knoflících košile.  
John mu rukou zajel do kudrnatých vlasů, bylo omamné cítit jejich strukturu, jejich vůni.  
„ Jsi ženatý se svou prací a já-„ silně zavřel oči, když pocítil Sherlockovy rty na své hrudi.  
„-jsem _starý mládenec Watson_ ,“ dokončil s obtížemi.  
  
Detektiv pozvolna klouzal ústy po Johnově kůži směrem dolů k pásku, který bez problému rozepnul. John držel ruku v jeho vlasech i poté, co mu Sherlock vzal všechna slova svým obratným jazykem.  
Přál si mu dál odporovat, přednést všechny argumenty proti tomu, co se mu právě teď dělo, protože byli tolik _jiní.  
  
_ John byl obyčejný chlápek, který náhodou přežil válku a teď bez ní nemůže být. Sherlock byl nadprůměrně inteligentní parchant, kterej si vymyslel vlastní profesi.  
John by doktor s psychickými problémy. Sherlock byl nesnesitelně arogantní  spasitel světa.  
John byl heterosexuál s oblibou v holkách s macatejším zadkem. Sherlock byl _velice očividně_ gay, který v posteli ví, co dělá.       
  
Když John zaslechl kliknutí uzávěru plastové lahvičky, polkl a vzedmula se v něm poslední vlna příčetného odporu.  
„ Sherlocku, ne. Prosím, nedokázal bych pak už vedle tebe jen tak _žít_. “

„ _Ššš, Johne,_ “ zašeptal tím nejsvůdnejším hlasem od dob bondovek se Seanem Connerym.  
„ Jsme stejní,“ syčel ten had, zatímco do něj pronikal svými prsty. „Jsme chytří – já jsem konsultující detektiv a ty vojenský lékař. Jsme silní – přežili jsme Moriartyho. A jsme _závislí –_ ty na adrenalinu a já, bohužel  na drogách a na tobě. Jsme stejní-“ zopakoval, když usoudil, že je John připraven.  
  
„ Jsme - _jedno,_ “ prohlásil s nesnesitelnou něhou, když do Johna pronikl a doktorův hlasitý vzdech byl zvukem pádu té poslední hradby, která je ještě dělila.

 


End file.
